Tired of being Sorry
by Shaily Trar86
Summary: Musa was in relationship with country's biggest businessman but now they are not together anymore. Riven still misses her in someway but denied to accept and her mother want him to marry amother girl. Musa still angry with him about something but now she has someone else in her Life. Riven's child.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The forgotten love.**

FLORIDA…

Riven was having his breakfast in white heavy crockery on a classy dining table. Whole dining hall was filled with only sound of folk and spoon and dim light. He was about to take a sip Black coffee then noticed one of his servant was looking at him and postponed his sip. 'You wanna say something Philip?' He asked the servant in Black n white uniform.

'Yes sir… Your mother called last evening when you were sleeping… may be she coming for your Birthday.' Philip replied formally.

Riven chuckled. 'She would never do that… she knows that I hate my birthday.'

Philip always thinks about this that why such a wealthy business man don't like to celebrate his Birthday but he never dare to asked.

Riven dressed up in steel grey suit and left for his work in his white Austen Martin. ' _These days when my Birthday is near… every year ruins my life.'_ He thought when he was in car. 'I start forgetting things in my schedule' he thought when he came at his work place which was a huge building of Glass. 'I ignored my employees when they whishes me…' he thought walking among them and actually ignoring them but not intentionally. 'I dropped my coffee mug on important files' he thought when he was on chair in his giant office. He sighed and put his head down on two fingers with closed eyes. 'this day start making me remind of things I hate, I want to forget that time… but how could I forget that four on this day year ago I lost my everything… My Musa'

…

NORWAY.

A night blue haired girl is watering the rose Plants in her garden and finds difficult to manage her long hair at same time.

'Come on Musa…' A lady came out of house with big tray in hand. 'First have your breakfast.' She said putting the tray on table in garden.

'Coming mom.' Musa replied. 'Let me call Ian also or else he will keep playing.' She went at backyard where 3-4 children were playing. 'Ian...'

'Mom… I want ice-cream in breakfast.' A small, white, dark purple haired boy replied before any question. Musa smiled look at his smartness. She came to him and took him. 'No one eat ice cream in breakfast.'

She took him at breakfast table in garden and serve him in smallest bowl which had cartoons printed over it.

'Hey mom…' the child called when Musa was feeding him.

'Hmm?' Musa respond as she had her concentration on feeding him.

'Today I want my hair to be fixed upward.' The child demanded and Musa's hand stopped.

She looked at her Mom who was also looking at that child.

' _he is saying like he daily need to change his hairstyle… why children always thought that they are big enough now'_ she thought smiling. 'Off course dear… whatever you want but not today'

'I need to be more big?' Ian asked.

Musa chuckled. 'Yes… a little BIGGER.' she corrected him.

He finished his bowl and again ran to play at backyard with his friends. Musa kept looking him and sighed.

'Do you thinking about same thing Musa?' her mother asked.

'What?' she asked looking at her mother. 'Oh come on mom he is child, every new thing will attract him, whether it's new game or any hair style.'

'Okay… whatever' Musa stand up and collect all dishes from table. 'Keep watching him am going inside.'

' _I know what mom was thinking about, she like to notice some of Riven's habit in Ian. But I hate to know that Riven has a relation with my child, Ian belongs to me only… what if he likes spikes… It doesn't change anything to me.'_ Musa was thinking when she was cleaning the dishes.

FOUR YEARS AGO, Florida...

Its late night but giggling sounds are still awake in a white bungalow with shiny floor.

'What happen?' Musa asked Riven with wide smile on her face and looking at Riven who was on downstairs. 'Are you tired? Riven you should same on yourself' Musa teased him standing on stairs. 'You can't catch a girl' she challenged.

'Oh really… and what If I did within next minute.' Riven asked standing at downstairs.

'Then I will do whatever you want.' Musa said with smile. 'And will let you do… whatever you want.' She added playfully.

'You have no idea what you saying.' Riven warned and Musa look at her wrist watch signing that time starts. She didn't even complete her action and Riven ran toward her skipping stairs.

'Hey... this is wrong you should have warned me' Musa screamed running away and then Riven came close and hold her Long hairs. This made Musa ploughed into his arms when he pulled her.

'So… what were the conditions?' Riven asked lifting her in arms and start walking.

'This is wrong…. You're a Boy and I should have given one more chance.' Musa said innocently like she never teased him on being a boy.

Riven looked at her seriously. 'And what I was a minute before.' He asked leaving her on round bed. 'Yes and conditions were… I am allowed to do anything and you will do whatever I want.'

Musa didn't reply she was just looking at him with smile.

'Sooo... I want you to...' Riven started telling her taking off his t shirt which made Musa's heart pounding. He threw his T-shirt and bend towards Musa. 'To sleep.'

'What?' Musa asked furiously and disappointedly. 'Riven you made me jog this whole house just to sleep…'

'Why... what do you want?' Riven asked with devil smile.

'You always pull my leg.' said Musa throwing a pillow at him with clenched teeth and smile and same time. 'Good night and don't talk to me.' She said and turned her face.

Riven couldn't stopped her laughing but he didn't make noise when laughed. He moved near her and put his chin on her shoulder. 'Fine… am sorry' he said grabbing her from behind.

Musa didn't reply.

'Okay let me tell you what I really want… I want you to accept this.' He said showing her a small Box.

Musa looked at that and open it. That Blue velvet coated Box had a Diamond ring inside it but before she could ask anything riven starts speaking. 'My family is organizing a party in city on my birthday next Saturday' said Riven and Musa was listening carefully. 'Am going to announce our engagement.'

Musa turned to him 'Are you serious… you are kidding Right?' she asked not believing him.

'Musa I like to kidding with you… not with your dreams, your feelings.'

This reply from him made her eyes wet. She smiled and hugged him tight as she was extremely happy with this. The guy with whom she is in relationship since last One year is just proposed her. Riven hugged her back and kissed her hairs.

'I love you Musa' he whispered.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **So... we saw Riven and Musa separated but we also saw them really happy together. Then what may happen between these two. does Riven know about His child. does he even know that he exist?**

 **tell me should i continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2 The Birthday

**Chapter 2 The birthday.**

Musa wake up and found herself alone on bed. She sat up and found a slip with a message on side table of bed.

" _Morning and sorry. I had to leave urgently. Take care_ "

It was not new thing to Musa, Riven was a businessman but this thing happens many times that he had to leave anytime with calls. She left the bed and went to bathroom. She was brushing in front of full wall sized mirror but felt something wants to come out from her mouth and she start throwing up. She finally washed her mouth and looked herself carefully in mirror or thought something.

She came into the room start searching her bag in cupboard and took out a brown. She again went to washroom and came out after a while and start walking there in front of mirror looking at a white plastic strip in her hand.

"Come on… hurry up, 10 sec more and there will be no confusion" she whispered and kept looking it. Finally her wait was over and a tiny strip on that got RED, which made smile unintentionally. She chuckled again and sat down on her bed. "On my god… am pregnant… I have to tell him now." She took her phone to call him but didn't call. "No, not now… he told me he is going to announce our engagement and I will give him a totally unexpected news as return gift."

She was extremely happy and excited; it was strange… for a moment before she had nothing on her mind about her pregnancy. Neither happy nor tensed but now when she was sure about this she couldn't control her smile. "Two good things in last twelve hours… wow." She whispered.

Musa was combing her long hairs in her room and heard a sound of doorbell. She went to open the gate with smiling face in hope of Riven but found his Mother whose name is Carol Walton. She was a Classy, slim and smart women who always wanted her son to marry an equally wealthy girl not a singer. But at the same time she knew that Riven doesn't like anyone to misbehave with Musa so she usually act well before her.

"Hello Mrs. Walton… It's good to... See you." Musa welcomed her and as always she didn't found words for it.

"Hello Musa… I didn't expect you here" she reply coming in.

"Same here" Musa whispered.

"Did you say anything?" Mrs. Walton asked turning back.

"What would you like to have?" she asked with smile.

"Nothing for now… thank you. How are the preparations?' Carol asked.

"Preparations…." Musa got confused. "They are good" She replied. "I should tell Riven about you." she gave an excuse to leave her and came in her room. " _Why she always take my classes… I could I know about the preparations of his birthday."_ She thought messaging the Riven at same time and went to her.

"Does she know about the Engagement?" Musa thought sitting with her as she had nothing to share with her. "Should I tell her about pregnancy… no riven has the first right over this news."

After a while Riven came and Musa felt relaxed. Today she felt something new to see him. She was actually smiling but didn't tell him about anything. Riven and Mrs. Walton were talking but Musa was with her dreams.

TWO DAYS LATER.

Riven's mom have already left for late night party and Musa was shouting on him because he had no realization about being late. She wants this party to be postponed till day as Riven had a fever but He denied to this and said that he would manage for some time.

"Riven… I guess you know that it's your birthday party and you have to be there at 12 and we are already late." Musa remind him.

"Yes off course just help me with this… which one?" He asked about ties.

"Blue one and you will be late Riven and your mom will blame me."

Riven chucked. "Look… at Twelve … I should be with the most important person of my life and that's you… so don't worry"

"Nice dialogue now hurry up." said Musa. 'Riven… are you actually okay?" she asked just for last moment satisfaction and Riven nodded.

Musa was in Black shiny Gown with navy blue jewellary and Riven was in Black suit with navy blue tie as it was the theme colour of party.

They finally left the house in car and weather was too cloudy.

"Rain in November. Strange... Isn't it?' said Musa looking at the cloudy Sky with no stars.

"Lucky that party is not in open." Riven added and Musa nodded getting into the car.

"We have only 10 minutes to be there… completely impossible."

"Yes but if we drove there by another way… we wouldn't be so late I guess."

Riven took another narrow one sided road which had no street lights in this. It was completely silent and both side forests were making it creepier.

"If I would alone I would never dare to come here this late." said Musa.

Riven chuckled. "You really don't have to princess." he said and his car stopped. He try to start again but engine groaned but fail to power up the car.

"great." He concludes and came out of the car. It was raining and he took out his phone to contact someone.

'Riven come back in car… you already have fever." said Musa.

"Wait a minute Musa… I have to do something to be there." Riven was pretending to be fine. He had a headache he was about to fall on ground but however manage to stand.

Musa realized that it was exact Twelve.

"Hey Riven" she called and he turned back to see her. "Happy birthday"

Riven look at His wrist watch and smiled at her. Before she would moved toward him… they saw a car coming on that road. Riven raised his hand to this for lift and car stopped.

There were three men in that car and one of them asked him about problem.

"Actually… we were going to party and our car have some problem… can you drop us to main road." Riven asked.

The driver person looked at another persona and then saw Musa. "Yes off course why not?" they replied.

"Great… Let me take my Phone" riven said moved to his car and Musa open the gate of that another car.

Riven bent on car to took his phone and Musa was about to sit in back side. When she was doing so the person at backseat opened the gate on other side. Riven took his phone and before he could turn… The person hit his head with iron road.

For a couple of second he was completely blank but managed to turned before fall and he hit riven again on head which make him fall. All he could see with half opened eyes was that Musa was trying to get out Of car but a person doesn't let her. He could he her face screaming and crying but couldn't hear her voice and got completely unconscious.

Musa was crying when one person was trying to get hold on her and that person came in car again and slap her hard.

"Sit quietly." He yelled but she kept screaming and one was driving car and other two people came on back seat to carry out their filthy plan.

Riven was already about to faint and Hits of iron road over this made him half dead but even in that condition he manage to message after a while and his eyes get closed.

Musa was crying screaming in pain and their action and feeling their dirty hands on her body but there was no one to help her. One man bite her Both the lips to end her screams which filled her mouth with her own blood. They slapped her on her tries to get out of their hand beat her and do everything what they could do.

After half an hour one of them raised his head and wiped his lips. "Now what to do with her?"

"Let's take her to home and make her our slave"

"No… she could be the problem… threw her in drain." The driver person suggested and other both nodded. Musa was unconscious when they were busy in discussion but she was still taking Riven's name.

"Shit..." said one of them looking at checking booth. "How is this possible… Checking on this road"

"May be that person inform them"

"He must be dead Now… I hit him with iron road."

"Stop this nonsense and do something with her"

"Throw her Out." One of them order after a pause and they threw her by road side.

Riven was found completely unconscious by police but Musa was still behind trees in rain. There were only her long hair over her hiding her white body and wounds throw which Blood was continuously flowing out.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **I know this chapter answer us nothing about why they got separate. or is this possible that RIVEN left her because she is being raped. we will find out.**

 **Let me know your views about the chapter friends...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Next Morning, weather was still cloudy and a couple was going through the same road in their car with no idea of last night happening.

'Helia… stop the car.' said a ginger haired girl with smile.

'Why… what do you want in this forest?'

'Please, I want to take some pics in this view… please'

The boy stopped the car and girl happily came out. She looked at the view and trees were still dropping and just then her something caught her sight.

'Come on now.' The boy said. 'Flora where are you going there?' he asked looking at her moving steps into forest.

The girl came at little downward surface and got completely shocked.

'Flora what is so interesting there?' he asked again with no reply and looked at her sitting with faint naked girl who had only her hairs over her body. 'Shit!'

'Helia bring towel and a sheet from car… fast.' The girl name Flora ordered nervously.

Helia obey her and give that towel and sheet to her and took her in car. She wiped her body with towel and covered her with white sheet. She remains on back side of car with her as she was faint.

'We have to take her to hospital.' said Flora with Musa's head on her thighs.

'No we are taking her to our home.'

'What but why? I mean look at her she need treatment right now.'

'Flora I can see that and we can give her treatment at home… don't you understand she is being raped. We have to inform her family first.'

'How we gonna know about her family?'

'I have too many ways.' He replied seriously.

Flora accept this thing because she knows that if they will took her to hospital there will be too many formalities to be done first and this girl on her lap was too sensitive.

...

Riven was in hospital when he gain consciousness, dreadfully guilty and disappointed with himself. He had been looking for any clue of Musa with police since last 4-5 hours. Doctors told him not to even get up from bed and he was wandering in forest with bandaged head.

He was standing near his car when other was searching forest and of them was on his phone call. He was thinking about the moment when she was screaming and he was completely helpless to both of them.

'Mr. Walton we've got some news about your girlfriend.' The officer who was on phone call told him.

'From where… what does he said… where is she?' he asked on a whim. But officer just asked him to come with him and order his team to follow.

Riven didn't asked officer again but he was getting panic second after second. He starts thinking negative unintentionally and finally they stopped in front of big and beautiful house. He came out looking at the house and thinking that how she could be there. Just then Blue haired guy came out in white shirt n denim and shake hand with officer.

'Good afternoon Mr. Carter.' The officer greeted him formally. 'He is Mr. Riven Walton…' He introduced them and starts walking inside.

Helia look at his red eyes, bandaged head and told him everything in way to that room where Musa had been since morning. '… and we decided to call the doctor at home and treat her here until we wouldn't find someone of her family.' Helia finished stopped walking front of the transparent glassed door.

Riven looked inside where she was unconsciously lying on bed with her hand injected with two syringe connected to transparent thin pipes. He could also see white bandages over her hands and neck; and white creamy paste on her chin and upper lips. He clenched his teeth and tightened his fist with teary eyes. 'Inspector...' He called.

The inspector looked at him as Response.

'I want those people alive.' Riven demanded with clenched teeth.

…

After late night, Musa finally gained consciousness… For a moment there was nothing in mind and then she saw Riven sitting beside her bed on elegant chair and the awful memory struck her mind.

'Musa…' he called her name and then called nurse.

Musa didn't speak anything and nurse start examine her eyes, her blood pressure and all.

'Hey… I heard your voice.' Helia and Flora came to room.

'How is she?' Flora asked in her shrilled voice.

'You guys may sleep… it's too late' said Riven thinking that they could be disturbed.

'Come on bro… there is no need to be formal now we are not strangers anymore.' Helia replied.

'Will you all please leave this room…' the nurse requested and they left the room.

Riven thanks both of them for being this much helpful as she could be dead now if they both wouldn't took her. But now Riven wants to take care of her at his home. Flora didn't wants this but she had has to accepted his decision.

Next afternoon when Riven was helping Musa to leave bed Flora knocked he door, it was already open though.

'Mr. Walton you forgot your cell phone in hall... someone is calling again and again' she informed him.

'Let it be.' Riven Replied. 'Thanks By the way'

'Go Riven.' said Musa with efforts. 'It must be your Mom.'

'But-..'

'Am here with her.' Flora cut him off and he nodded and left.

'Your boyfriend loves you so much…' said Flora. 'He didn't sleep for whole night… not even for a moment.'

Musa tried to smile but couldn't as there were little wounds. 'I hope he always would.' Musa whispered thinking that he would leave her now after what happened with her.

Flora came and sat with her. 'I know that you don't know me well but please… in future whenever you need help… you can call me.'

'I will… I hardly have any friends like you.' Musa replied. But it was time to leave.

Flora and Helia see off them and Riven took her to his bungalow. In that time, Riven didn't use to go office, he stays only with Musa. One morning when servant got five minutes late in taking her breakfast to her room Riven came in kitchen.

'I told not to be late... she has to take medicines.' He said in serious tone but didn't shout as that servant was his way and was elder than him.

The servant stopped the food trolley front of riven so that he could taste it as he has been doing since last one months. His mother, Mrs. Walton was watching all this carefully.

'This girl has made my child her servant.' She whispered. 'I know she is ill but still… she has my son wrapped around her fingers.'

…

Musa was on bed with a small mirror in her hand, she was looking her face into it but hide as she saw Riven coming behind the servant. He ordered him to go and start serving himself.

'I told you not to do this…' said riven serving her.

'What?' Musa asked after a pause.

'Anything which made you tensed…' he replied.

'Am not tensed.'

Riven sat and looked into her eyes. 'You are.' he said adjusting her flicks behind her ears. 'You are tensed about me… you thought I wouldn't love you now'

Musa didn't say anything as she knew that she would start crying if she try.

'Am telling you again Musa… nothing could change my love for you, you're still my princess.' He added. 'Few days more and these wounds will be completely disappear.'

It was enough, now she couldn't control her tears she start crying and hugged him. Riven hugged her back even tighter and kissed her forehead.

Days start passing and Musa wound start getting disappear. She was recovering physically but Riven wants her to be fine mentally. She was still quite, still scared… Riven left everything else except her; His morning starts with her and ends also with only her. He was waiting for her old smile, her giggling voice in house; memory of that old time was eating him from inside.

Musa always smile whenever she caught his sight gazing her but that smile doesn't touched her eyes. Things were start getting normal but there were still guilt in Riven's heart and a Fear in Musa's mind.

Season changed but not Musa's mental condition… In his care, when these five months passed… they both didn't realized.

One evening, Riven came and look at in hall dining hall. 'Where is Musa?' he asked his mother losing his tie.

His mother hated this thing that he can't stay calm even for a second without her. 'She is in garden dear and I need to talk about something.'

Riven got up and stepped ahead to see her.

'Riven I say I need to talk.' Mrs. Walton yelled seeing that he is not paying attention.

'Yes mom am listening.' Riven replied.

'Tell me whether you got blind and don't want to see anything?'

'What… what do you mean?'

Mrs. Walton sighed. 'Look at her Riven… she is getting womb… she is pregnant'

Riven listened to her words and got a little surprised. He stand up and moved near window to have a close look _. 'I can't believe on myself… I always stay with her and never noticed this… Musa is not completely aware these days… she not might have noticed.'_ he thought.

'Riven answer me.' Mrs. Walton reminded of herself.

'Fine… am sorry I didn't notice… I will talk to her'

'You don't have time to talk now… take her to hospital for abortion by tomorrow.'

' _Mom is right… how could I be so stupid and so careless… she was too upset, now she start getting a little fine and now she will again feel guilty about pregnancy.'_

Night falls and Musa was coming out of washroom. Riven was waiting for her as he had something really important to discussed… actually to tell. But it was not that easy for him.

'Musa…' he called her politely.

Musa turned to him near bed. 'Huh?'

'Tomorrow… we have… appointment with doctor in hospital.'

'Riven I told you, am fine now… stop wasting your time now.' She replied.

'No I mean… about your…' he closed his eyes with this sentence and Musa was looking for its completion. '…Your abortion.'

For a couple of second Musa thought and then let herself sit on bed. She closed her eyes and shook her neck with her head tilted upward. 'How could I be so stupid t forget that.' She whispered.

'What happed?' riven asked.

'Nothing.' she said standing and smiling. 'I just forgot about this… and why are you talking about abortion.'

Riven got confused with her response. 'Musa why I wouldn't talk about abortion… I know I should be sure about this thing in first place after that night but-…'

'Riven you are taking this wrong.' Musa cut him off understanding that Riven thought that her pregnancy is the result of her rape. 'It is your child.'

Riven look at her and sighed.

'Riven don't make face… I got to knew about my pregnancy before your birthday but I thought that I would surprised you with this new but then… all that happen and it completely slipped-..'

'Listen… I know you must be attached to this child… but don't make stories.' He said seriously.

'Why I would make stories?'

'Musa go to sleep… we will talk later.'

'No we will talk now… trust me please Riven… I knew before your birthday…'

Musa was explaining but Riven was getting frustrated with this. He ran his hand in his spikes with closed eyes and told her to be quite.

'Tell me straightly if you want this child… but don't lie to me ever again… I don't expect this from you.' he said seriously showing her finger and left the room in anger. Musa dropped herself to bed after he left and start crying.

The end.

* * *

 **i hope you enjoyed...**

 **one thing more my readers that i can be late in updating this time as it is festival season in my country, but i promise i will not take too long. until then you can try my another story.**

 **thank you and keep giving your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 The horse

**Chapter 4 The horse**

It's been two days Riven and Musa haven't talk well. Within last one and half year she has been in relationship with riven, first time she saw him this much rude. Before that night he never scold her and this thing was not leaving Musa's mind that he scold her for no reason. Either he stays on phone or live chats on business matter. He left early and came late.

One morning when Riven was about to leave Musa came to him with determination of fix up everything.

'Riven.' Musa called him and as response he looked at her. 'I wanna talk.'

'Am listening.' Riven replied selecting tie from cupboard.

For a moment Musa stay quite because she didn't know what to say and how to start. 'I want you to trust me Riven… at least think about this once… why would I lie about this child-…'

'Musa…' Riven cut her off. ' I have already made myself clear and don't make me repeat… I don't expect you to lie and you that very well that you're lying to me.'

'You're making me repeat… I swear am not lying this is your child.' said Musa with wet eyes.

'Then why don't you tell me before… I accepted that you was disturbed but for month you can be forgot two month, three month, noooo five moth Musa… it is impossible and am saying that I don't have any problem if you want this child…. But no. you want me to accept someone else's crap as mine.'

'Enough.' Musa shouted. 'Enough Riven…. You don't wanna trust me… fine but don't you ever dare to say something about my child… who is yours as well and you will accept this one day when you will see this as baby in your hands… will you able to look into his or her eyes.. tell me Riven.'

'I don't know why you saying this all… this all is meaningless Musa. Am getting late good Bye.' He said and left the room but Musa determines that she will make him trust her.

' _its fine Musa some months more and he will be fine. he will trust me when this child will born. I will not give up on him only because of his anger… he stay always with me. He loved me in every condition… i know you… you will trust me.'_ Musa thought crying near the window. She was depressed with his behave but in hope that one day everything will be fine she stay there to fight with situation.

On same evening, Musa was coming downstairs to living hall but something stopped her in middle. She notice Mrs. Walton is speaking to someone about her as she heard her name.

"Oh no of course she is lying to us… this girl is with my son only because of his property and she cross all the limits making Riven believed that her pregnancy belongs to him and who know may this child belongs to someone else of her past boyfriends."

Musa knew that his Mother doesn't like her but she didn't expect these awful thoughts of her.

"Good thing is this Riven knows that she is untruthful… I told him that I will mange her to abort this child and if she didn't do this and I have many other ways to deal with her." His mother continued and disconnected the call. She threw her phone on bed and smiled looking at Musa crying in Mirror. She knew that Musa was listening but Musa was completely unaware about her wrong intents and ran back to her room.

She cupped her face in her hands and crying bitterly. "How could you be like her Riven… why don't you trust me... "she said to herself in snuffled voice. "no I can't let my child die like this…" Musa was terrified with Mrs. Walton's word. However, his mother managed to break their bonds as Musa didn't even thing for a second about Riven and then between all this a thought cross her mind and she again start crying but finally pick up her phone. "Am sorry to do this Riven… but you left me no choice." She whispered and call on a no. 'Hello… Flora'…

 **…**

Four year later. Norway.

Its late night and Musa was sleeping before a dream makes her awake. She sat, turned on the light and looked at other side of bed where her child was sleeping.

'Musa.' A lady called her coming into the room. 'Is anything wrong… I saw the lights on and came.'

'No mom... I just had a dream.' She replied.

'A dream?'

'That time when I was with Riven, and how I left him.'

'Oh dear… don't forget that he make you to left him.'

'Yeah…' Musa nodded and start looking at floor thinking about something deeply. 'mom..'

'yes?'

'would he forgot me?' she asked looking at the floor and then looked at her mother's eyes.

Her mother noticed her eyes a little wet but she had no answer to this question.' You should sleep Musa. We both know there is no use of this discussion.'

'yeah you're right… am sorry to disturbed you…'

'do you remember about your aunt coming tomorrow?' Her mother asked leaving the room.

'yeah I do... Good night Mom.' Musa wished her and lay down turning towards Ian. She kept her hand on his forehead and start rubbing his hair gently. ' _how stupid question was that… off course he would forgot me.'_

Florida. 

Riven has just came from Airport with her Mom. He was busy in office but he is aware about her mother's conservative mind so he went to pick up her. His servant told him in morning that she must be with plan of his birthday and however he was partially right.

'But what is your problem Riven… I told you the whole story why it is important to celebrate your birthday.' said Mrs. Walton.

'and I also told you both are useless ideas… my birthday and my engagement with your business friend's daughter as well.'

Mrs. Walton sighed. 'listen Riven… this relation with her can help you in many things, especially in that case of being murder suspect of those three guys.'

'How?'

'Her father is the general head of investigation department… son am not saying that marry her today… I just want you meet her…'

'mom that case and my crap is mine… I know how to handle this all... I know you want use me for your business.'

'come on Riven… think practical for once… what do you think that I don't know you still miss that singer girl who left you.' Mrs. Walton turned out to be angry with him.

'not her again please… what is your problem with her?'

'My problem with her is that she is not letting my son to move on… or maybe you don't want even. Do you know what Riven, she still has you wrapped around her fingers and'

'fine.' riven shouted. 'you wanna meet me that girl I will… I will celebrate my birthday in you want but please stop this.' He said after reaching the height of irritation.

Mrs. Walton smiled. 'fine then we are going California to your dad.'

…

NORWAY…

Next afternoon, Musa was in kitchen with maid when her mother was in hall with her aunt. She finally prepare the breakfast for her and took to dining hall.

'oh my dear Musa… how are you now?' Her aunt say with wide smile.

'Am good … coffee?' Musa replied.

'off course… What you doing now dear?'

' _uhh why does she always talk about my work when she knew that I left my career of singing'_ Musa thought. 'I compose songs for a musical company… sometimes they asked me to write as they know that I used to be a singer.'

'then why do you left that dear… come back with me to America… I have so many good jobs for you.'

Musa replied nothing. She knew that she can start her carrier as singer again but the main thing is she didn't wants to. She has responsibilities now; she is a mother now. She was completely satisfy with her job and left her field of name and fame with her desire.

'Mom.' A sweet voice interrupted her.

'oh my little prince…' she said with smile and took him in arms.

'I want to go to park.'

Musa already knew about his demand as daily used to go there with her but today her aunt also came with them. Musa was watching him when he was playing with kids.

'what is his age Musa?' her aunt asked

'Three and half.' Musa replied with smile.

'he is very sweet boy… you should think about coming with me Musa… I have lots of work and jobs for you at least for his future you should come with me.'

'Aunt Zara I am not jobless… you can ask me if you need me but seriously am happy with my job.' Sid Musa.

'but you deserve better one Musa… My son also need help of someone eligible like you… you can tell me till morning?'

Musa listen to her carefully. Her aunt is insisting her for more than two years to work with her. Being a little extra protective with her son, she denied coming to America but now she thought to try at least.

After having dinner when she goes to Ian's room with Glass of Milk, he was playing with his wooden horse with all his toys spread on floor.

'Am not gonna drink this today… you daily fool me that it is ice cream shake?'

Musa chuckled. 'okay we will make ice cream shake tomorrow… but first drink this.'

'I will but promise me one thing more…' he demanded in as cute voice as him.

'yes my lord?'

'I want horse like jenny… her dad used to be horse for her and she ride on him… I want real horse also.' said Ian and Musa, not being able to control her tears with his words, hugged him tightly but didn't say anything.

She realized that her son is growing now… and he will start feeling alone here. She went to her room and sat on bed. 'Why Riven… why you didn't accept him?' she said crying bitterly.

After a while, she went to her mother's room where her aunt and her mother were talking.

'Aunt Zara… we're coming with you.' said Musa.

'that's great… see I told you that this time I will take her with me.' said Zara to her Mother with wide smile.

'am glad that you change your mind… your dad will be happy with your decision of doing something different.' said her Mother.

'so should I book tickets for you and Ian both?'

'I will do it myself aunt…. California. right?' Musa asked.

'yes California….'

 **The end.**

* * *

 **hello friends... sorry for being so late this time but am also thinking about writing novel. hope you like the chapter. give me your reviews about this plz.**


End file.
